


Aft[E]rmath

by HoneyButterYum



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Tragic Romance, basically to be safe just play through all three/four endings, genital upgrades, look it's cute at points okay, uhhh will add more tags as I post new chapters, you're damn right that's the first tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyButterYum/pseuds/HoneyButterYum
Summary: And in the aftermath, 2B is left to wonder: why was he always the one who had to die?~~~~~~~~~~*MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ALL THREE/FOUR ENDINGS TO THE GAME*Also on my Wattpad! Here:https://www.wattpad.com/story/137624029-aft-e-rmath





	Aft[E]rmath

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at me I'm so creative. The title of this and the chapter titles are absolutely full of creativity. Wow. Anyway, hi lol. I'd like to apologize in advance, because if anyone from my other fanfic knows me, it's that I'm absolutely terrible with updates. :')
> 
> Anyway, this fic delves deeper into the thoughts of 2B and 9S and also tweaks some stuff from the original plot. Nothing too major at the beginning I think, but as the fic progresses it'll become its own thing. But I think that's enough of me talking; read on and enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I'll be formatting some of the text in...interesting ways in many of the chapters for this, so for the best viewing experience, I recommend reading on a computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh I made a draft for this but it's gonna get deleted soon and I'm too lazy to make a new one all over again so here you are, a little teaser

LOADING - Checking System. . .

 

Vitals: Yellow

Black Box Temperature: Normal

Remaining Energy: 43%

System Check Complete_

 

            Error

                        ErrOr

                                    eRroR

**eRrORrrRRRrr**

 

“Welcome…to my beloved city. I—or we machine lifeforms, I suppose—have a keen interest in humanity. Love. Family. Religion. War. Doesn’t that sound familiar to you, 2B?” Adam breathed out a sigh, the clicks of cubes, large and small, growing louder as more and more became obstacles in 2B’s path.

Adam disappeared from her sight and 2B readied her sword to prepare for an attack that could come from any direction. Yet, it never came in the way she’d been expecting.

“Tell me,” murmured a voice right behind her, and 2B seized up as a hand with red claws reached around her to grasp her chin and force her gaze upwards. “Do you understand any of those things?”

2B grit her teeth. “War.”

“Ah, but you’d like to understand the others too, wouldn’t you?” White cubes crumbled from the massive wall Adam forced her to look at. The sight before her wrenched a desperate cry from her throat, while Adam’s let out a chuckle. “I prepared this just for you. I mean, after all…we all need something to fight for, don’t we?”

2B sucked in a harsh breath. “You son of a— I’ll kill you!” She swung her sword behind her with a force that caused the cubes around her to tremble, but Adam had already vanished.

Adam reappeared on the opening in the wall, examining his ‘gift’. “You’re following your script far too well. Have you done this before? I think I’d like to try something new this time.” He smirked and lifted a hand to his chin. “Let’s make a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a few hours before the draft was gonna be deleted so I dunno if I'll actually keep any of this for later chapters or not, but if anything it should give an idea about what this is gonna be about lol;;;


End file.
